


Where we Began

by Zeiyuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Heartbreak, Loss of love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiyuu/pseuds/Zeiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between heart and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we Began

_“Do you love him?”_

I don’t remember.

_“Do you miss him?”_

No.

_“Do you regret anything?”_

I only regret hurting him.

_“Then perhaps, you were not meant to be.”_

I realize that now.

_“His heart is not the one you should be worried about, are you okay?”_

Yeah… I think I’ll be fine.

_“That is what really matters.”_

You know what… you’re right.

_“Of course there will be people who are important in your life, and of course it is alright to put them before yourself at times… though you need to know when to draw that line.”_

Thank you.


End file.
